Various liquids, such as drugs and diluents, are provided in sealed containers. The closures for these containers are, in many cases, penetrable so that a spiked member can be forced through the closure to provide access to the contents of the container.
In some instances, it is necessary or desirable to firmly attach a spiked apparatus to a container for a medical liquid. The connector or binary adapter shown in my copending application Ser. No. 785,835 entitled binary adapter filed on even date herewith is one example of this kind of spiked apparatus.
A container of the type referred to above typically has a relatively deformable end surface which is provided, at least in part, by the penetrable closure and a shoulder axially inwardly of the end surface. A connector or other apparatus can be attached to such a container by gripping the container between the shoulder and the end surface. One problem with gripping the container in this manner is that the distance between the shoulder and the end surface is subject to variations from container to container as a result of production tolerances. The connector or other apparatus which is to be attached to the container is typically an inexpensive molded component which has no means to accommodate such variations. Consequently, in some instances, the connector may not be securely attached to the container, and in other instances, it may be difficult or impossible to attach the connector to the container.